


A Treat for the Distressed

by YunaBlaze



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Candy, Connor has a sweet tooth, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Murder, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/pseuds/YunaBlaze
Summary: Connor was always tensed and in a constant state of distress whether he admitted it or not, so what would any good father figure in the world would do for their android kid? Give him a treat. Only Hank never expected that a simple piece of candy could end up bringing another load of troubles on the android.





	A Treat for the Distressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delina/gifts).

Connor was not built to be... agitated. Then again the android was not built to deviate, so perhaps hyperactivity was not something that was impossible. The RK800 was not certain when it started, this sense of unease that affected the pacing of his Thirium Pump and the crawling sensation within his wires, he only knew that these uncomfortable sensations were growing and he was no closer to figure out the cause, which disturbed him greatly, seeing the peaceful Revolution had been a success, android got their rights and peace had returned to Detroit. Things were going as smoothly as it could be. Yet he still felt as tensed as when he was still an obedient machine. Strangely enough, the unease only appeared when he was off work, not when he was at the precinct or in a crime scene, though perhaps it was only because he was distracted by work that he did not notice. Nonetheless, this unusual bug of his was something he wished gone.

‘A penny for your thought?’ a rough voice asked, pulling the android out of his own internal processing.

Brown eyes turned towards the owner of the voice, a reassuring smile on his lips, as he replied cheekily, ‘I prefer a quarter.’

That drew a laugh out of his partner and father figure, Hank Anderson, who clapped his back and ruffled his hair slightly as he said, ‘Of course, son, but your thought first before the pay.’

Connor’s smile dropped slightly at that, uncertain if he should really share this problem of his with Hank, because it seemed so... childish, without proof. It was as silly as when a child said that they believed a monster was hiding under their bed. He shook his head lightly and replied, ‘It’s nothing, Hank. Just... distracted lately.’

Which was true, in a way.

‘Yeah, I noticed,’ the old man said, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Connor a look that told him he was not buying his lame excuse.

The android hesitated for a second more before he shared his problem with his partner. ‘I have been getting this... uncomfortable feeling. This uneasy sensation has been appearing almost every day and I could not deduce the source of its origin, only that it came to me when I was not on active duty.’

Hank hummed thoughtfully with a pensive look. ‘Maybe you are just feeling stressed.’

‘Stressed?’ Connor repeated the word in confusion.

‘Yes, stressed,’ the Lieutenant said with a nod. ‘You are always focused on your cases before AND after you deviated. You don’t really... relaxed.’

‘I do,’ Connor said defensively as he took out his quarter and did his usual coin tricks. ‘I play with my coin and it helps me relax.’

‘Ah-ah. You only do that when you are thinking, or processing information as you love to call it, and keeping your senses in shape,’ the older man corrected confidently, chuckling slightly at the pout-like look on Connor’s face. ‘Seriously, Connor. I think you need to have something that will help you relax. Take your mind off of things.’

‘I play with Sumo and walk with him,’ the android pointed out. The Saint Bernard was a delightful companion for the RK800 and it kept him company whenever he was home.

‘Yes, but you would sometime end up ignoring him when you got your head stuck in the digital cloud,’ Hank reminded him, reminding the brunet of the times when he brought work back home and how Sumo ended up howling and whining nonstop at his refusal to play with it until its old owner finally gave his pet the attention it sought.

Connor decided to make a little research on hobbies, though nothing really stood out to him. ‘Maybe I could join a Mystery Club?’

‘Is that any different from what you do at work?’ Hank questioned in an exasperated manner.

‘It’s more theoretical than practical,’ Connor replied with an amused grin.

‘Very funny, Connor,’ the Lieutenant said with a tired smirk. ‘Honestly, why don’t we try something small first?’

Brown eyes blinked in surprised and stared at the human with great curiosity. ‘Such as?’

At his questioning look, Hank beamed as he pulled out a wrapped package. Judging by its shape, it seemed to be a jar. Curiosity piqued, the android tore away the wrapping when the human gave it to him, brown eyes soon found themselves lock on the content of the jar, which was filled with what looked like tiny blue crystals. A quick scan on the mysterious objects informed the android they were actually solidified Thirium.

‘They have made a candy version of Thirium. Not many of them on the market yet, but I thought you’ll like,’ Hank said with fatherly smile.

‘Can I try one now?’ Connor asked with barely concealed excitement. Since his deviation, the RK800 was always looking forward to experience new things, though the one thing he and the other androids had yet to be able to experience was food. The promise of an upgrade to taste and ingest food was still a work in progress that wouldn’t bear fruit until much, much later. Nonetheless, these products were a good compromise until they actually acquire the sense of taste.

‘Go ahead kid,’ Hank replied in amusement.

The brunet popped one piece into his mouth, letting his analysis function checked the pseudo confection out of habit. ‘These are made 90% pure Thirium, 5% is-’

‘Connor, son. Please, don’t analyse it. Just enjoy,’ the Lieutenant quickly interrupted the android before he went on and on about what his crime lab of a tongue had discovered. ‘Food is about enjoying it. Not overthinking about if it’s too fatty, greasy, or too heavy.’

‘Nevertheless, you should keep up with your diet,’ Connor said with an amused smirk. Still, he listened to his surrogate father and turned off his analysis function, rolling the candy with his tongue in a similar manner to a kitty playing with a ball of twine. From this day onward, the android had developed his sweet tooth.

***

A few days later...

Connor glared at the empty jar that stood on his desk. Empty... Right when he needed one. The android didn’t realize how important the pseudo sweets had become in his day-to-day routine until he had emptied the entire jar. Now he understood why Hank and Reed would act all grumpy when they didn’t have their daily dose of caffeine, because he could certainly feel the build-up of displeasure inside him from being deprave of something he liked and needed.

Well, it was useless to remain here and glared at the empty jar. The android went to fetch his coat, giving a sleepy Sumo a pat on the head, and left his home in a hurry. It was a little late, but he should be able to reach the grocery store before they closed up for the night.

Eating candies helped distract him from the many problems and cases that plagued him. Connor was sure he had been eating more candies than he initially did these days, because of the serial killer case he and Hank were assigned to. The murderer had been killing androids by draining them of their Thirium. The case was initially handed to Detective Reed as a narcotic case file, but it was soon thrown to Connor when they noticed that the victims were carefully posed after their shutdown instead of being stuffed into a dumpster in pieces like most Red Ice maker did. What disturbed Connor about this case was how much care the killer had taken to put the victims in public area, making them looked like children who had simply fallen asleep. In fact, no one had even realized the androids were dead until late at night.

Connor sighed as he tucked his hands in his coat’s pockets. Yeah, he definitely needed those candies to stop thinking about work. His entire skeletal structure was tensed and his artificial muscles were readied for action that would not happen until he actually gathered enough clues to figure out this mystery. So far, he and Hank could not establish an obvious motive behind all these killings. The victims all had jobs and had around the same average build and had brown hair, which eliminated the possibility that the killer targeted at random. The question that plagued Connor the most was: WHERE did the Thirium go?

All victims were found cleared of the Blue Blood, drained to the last drop. If the serial killer chose this sort of method to murder their victims, then how do they handle the large quantity of Thirium at their disposal? The Vice and Narcotic department had not found any new player in Red Ice deals or a sudden surge of product development from any known seller, so they might have not sold their Thirium. If so, then what DID they do with it?

The RK800 clicked his tongue in displeasure at all these questions that kept popping up in his processing unit, agitating him further as he continued towards his destination, only to find the grocery store having just closed up for the night. Shit...

No confectionary vice to handle this problem of his and he had gotten into a more agitated state from his walk. Fantastic...

Dejected, Connor turned to leave empty-handed, wondering if he should consider getting some alternative means to destress himself. As he pondered on this peculiar question, the android soon caught sight of a bright sign out of the corner of his eyes and he almost couldn’t believe his luck. There stood a brightly coloured confectionary store and its sign and light still marked as open, but what was most important was the advertisement poster the door that showed that this store sold the Thirium candies.

The android quickly crossed the street and entered the store without a second thought, moving in the same manner as when he was hunting down a trail, eyes scanning every shelf in search for his obsession. A quick roundabout around every row showed that none of them had anything that contained Thirium. Strange... It clearly stated that it sold such product, yet there wasn’t even a speck of Thirium anywhere in this shop. Now that he wasn’t focused on hunting his obsession, he noticed that the store was rather empty and quiet. Where was the store manager?

As if summoned by his mental question, a blond in his early forties came out from the employee door, holding a box full of the confectionary Connor sought. Perfect timing!

‘Ah, just what I was looking for,’ Connor said as he approached the man, barely noticing the shifty green eyes, as he took one of the jars. ‘How much is this?’

‘Sorry, sir, but these products are contaminated,’ the store manager said in a hurry as he tried to snatch the jar back, but Connor kept a tight hold on it.

Brown eyes were already running scans on the item in question for any contamination, but his visual scan showed nothing and stated as such, irritating the human further. With them on an impasse, Connor started running different scenarios to achieve his goal in obtaining his sweet, though his processor suddenly popped up a peculiar memory file of Hank being extremely stubborn with his favourite food. It was during the early days of the human’s diet process, Hank was not willing to give up his high calorie and greasy food and had even took a huge bite out of the burger Connor had snatched away. You ate it, now you gotta pay for it.

Not the most eloquent method of solving things, but the android’s patient was running a little thin here and what was the worst that could happened by committing such act? He was going to pay for it either way.

Connor swiftly pulled the jar out of the man’s grasp with one hard tug and opened the jar, quickly popping one piece into his mouth. A victorious smirk on his lips, though it soon fell when the analysis function on his tongue identified a model and serial number, a familiar one at that, seeing he had tasted it from the crime scene yesterday. Now he knew where all the drained Thirium went...

A glance at the man’s face told the brunet all he needed to know. He knew, so he must die. The android reacted faster than the murderer ever could, he quickly shoved against the box that was still in the man’s arms, stopping him from attempting to throw it at him. A swipe kick knocked the killer down and follow-up by a heavy punch to the face rendered him unconscious. The RK800 coldly smoothed down the wrinkles on his coat as he glared at the killer for ruining his treat.

Connor paused when he realized something was wrong.

Why did his mouth feel so empty?

Oh...

Shit...

***

‘YOU ATE SOME EVIDENCES?!’ Hank bellowed loudly the next morning when Connor finally returned after a brief trip to a CyberLife clinic for a tiny extraction process.

‘I did not eat the evidence,’ Connor retorted tiredly, having repeated it a thousand times to his police co-workers who had come to arrest the serial killer. He frowned at the memory of Reed laughing at the fact that he, the Perfect Plastic Detective, had somehow swallowed a chunk of the evidence like some rookie cops on a bad luck streak. ‘It was an accident and we’ve managed to remove it before it got too... diluted.’

The Lieutenant rubbed his face in exhaustion as he muttered, ‘I knew I should kept a close eye on your sweet tooth problem.’

‘Oh, you don’t have to worry about that Hank,’ Connor said with a wry smile to his surrogate father. ‘I am swearing off of Thirium candies.’

A guilty look was formed on the old man’s face when he heard that and he said apologetically, ‘Sorry, Connor. I was hoping the treats will help you relax, not getting you in trouble.’

‘Oh don’t worry. I have something else to handle my stress,’ Connor answered and popped a strip of chewing gum into his mouth, drawing a small laugh from Hank. ‘This is safer and there’s less chance to commit cannibalism by accident.’


End file.
